The Day Cerise was told No
by Salicky
Summary: What happens when a Pokemon trainer finds out she cant battle the elite four the day she makes it to the league?


The trainer smiled as she walked out of victory road, or victory cave as some people call it. She had worked hard to get to this point. With her Porygon-Z by her side the brunette felt invincible. All the trainers that challenged her in the cave felt the sting of defeat. The pokemon league's building was visible in the distance. "I can see everything we worked for Pory~!" She beamed, jogging up to the entrance with her Porygon-Z following in suit. She was so excited that she ran into the door, seeing as it was a push and pull operated mechanism. With a grunt she slapped her own cheeks gently. Regaining her composure before "casually" entering the building.

People stared at her as she walked in. They knew she had been the one that ran into the door. Some of the trainers talked amongst themselves as she walked up to the counter. Her waist length hair was down and her blue eyes were brimming with confidence. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, not that she cared about what others thought of her. By the time she reached the counter, pulling out her trainer card along with the eight badges, the receptionist gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh Miss..." the receptionist glanced down at the girls trainer card, "... Cerise we aren't taking any challengers for a while. Cynthia is in Unova for the summer."

It took Cerise a moment to process the fact that the champion wasn't here. "WAIT, So you mean I can't challenge the elite four and the champion today?!" She gaped, her jaw literally dropping to the ground.

"Y-yes that's right Miss..." The receptionist stuttered, "Some of the elite four members are absent as well."  
Cerise threw her arms up in utter defeat. "So I came all the way out here for nothing?!" She said, getting a tad bit overdramatic, "I came here to challenge the elite four and the champion _today_!"

The receptionist facepalmed at the budding scene. She did _not_ want to be the one to calm this idiot down. "Miss, Please calm yourself down," She said with a calm expression, hoping the upset trainer would calm herself down.

Cerise frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "How am I gonna calm down?! I spent five days, _five days, _in that darn cave just so I could challenge the elite four! ONLY TO BE TOLD THAT CYNTHIA'S ON VACATION?!" She exploded, saying all of it really fast.

Apparently Cerise was talking too fast,for the receptionist, because the receptionist was looking quite confused.  
"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're making a scene," the receptionist whispered, motioning to all the trainers in the room.  
Cerise looked around suddenly realizing that she had made a fool out of herself. "O-oh my..." Cerise muttered, quickly turning around to walk away. "I'll come back later then..."

As soon as she started to walk away a voice rang over the murmuring trainers. "What's all this ruckus about?" The familiar voice asked.  
Cerise turned to see who asked the question. It was Aaron of the elite four. "Urk..." Cerise hesitantly raised her hand before speaking up, "It's my fault, I'm the reason it's so loud."

Aaron gave her a genuine smile, having heard her whole rant. He understood what she had gone through, and why she was so upset. "Frustrated now are we?" He quirked a brow as he spoke.  
Cerise slowly nodded unsure of what to think of her new situation. Could the elite four member be mad at her for causing such an uproar? He didn't seem upset in any way. In fact he seemed pretty calm, and now that she observed him more he seemed pretty hot too.

"I can understand why you're upset," he began to say as he walked up to her with a smile on his face, "I was in that position too, though I could say I was calmer than you were." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he lead her to the exit.

Cerise stared at the bug type master not noticing that he was leading her to the door. "I see..." She murmured, "So how _did_ you handle it?"

Aaron tapped his chin in thought before turning her so she was facing him. They were now at the door, so he propped the door open. Not that the gullible Cerise cared or noticed. He then turned back to Cerise, leaning forward. Their faces were only inches apart. Aaron smirked as he watched her blush a deep shade of red. "Well let's just say I went into a state of depression and came back later," He said, purposely lowing his voice to make the girl shiver.

Cerise's blush brightened to a scarlet red and before she knew it the bug boy had shoved her outside whilst grinning like an idiot. "Come back later~!" He said in a sing-song voice, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cerise sat up, feeling rather confused as she stared at the door, dumbfounded. "What just happened?" She asked out loud with a puzzled look on her face.

Back inside Aaron strolled past the reception counter with a triumphant grin. "Thanks for keeping all the disturbances away~," He said to the receptionist rather cheerily as he entered the first room for the elite four challenge where Lucian was waiting for his return.

"Now where were we?" He asked the taller man in a suggestive manner.

"You know very well where we were" Lucian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist before leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

**okay so this was pretty much a crapshoot. I was bored and felt that this random fanfic had to be posted. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read the reviews for the story as well. **


End file.
